Broken
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: Regina felt her heart stop, she glanced down at Robin again. So that was his wife. She was finally starting to process that the woman Emma so Kindly brought back from the past, was in fact Robin's Wife. She couldn't believe it, the one time she had actually, finally found happiness… The Charming's ruin it, yet Again. 3x 22 Outlaw Queen Eventually! :) First OUAT FanFic! R
1. Shattered

**This is my FIRST Once Upon A Time FanFic! I hope you guys like it! Once I finished the finale I was SO MAD AT EMMA! Regina was finally actually happy and then the Charming's ruined it. So I decided to take a short breath from EO and jump on the OutLaw Queen ship train! I hope you like it! I think I might turn it into a story! Let me know! Please Read and Review! :)**

**Liyah**

Regina felt her heart stop, she glanced down at Robin again. So that was his _wife. _She was finally starting to process that the woman Emma so _Kindly _brought back from the past, was in fact Robin's Wife. She couldn't believe it, the one time she had actually, finally found happiness… The Charming's ruin it, yet _Again. _She tore her eyes away from them when she heard Emma speak to her again.

"Regina I'm-" Emma tried softly.

She put her hand up stoping Emma from speaking any further. She felt the tears beginning to blur her vision. "Just-" She took a shaky breath. "Don't" She looked down at Roland who was looking up at her, she felt a sob threaten to escape. She slowly put her finger up to her lips, signaling him to stay quiet. She back away almost tripping on her own feet, she grabbed the handle and made her way out of Granny's.

Her mind was telling her that she needed to leave and let robin be happy with his wife and son. Her heart was telling her that Robin loved her and wants to be with her.

She finally made it to her house and she ran to her room and fell on her bed. Finally letting the tears fall freely down her face. She let the sobs take over and she found herself curled up on her bed crying.

"Mama" Roland said again, but he was trying to wiggle free of his father and this unknown woman.

"I'm right here Roland" The woman said.

"No" He said finally being free and heading to the door. "Mama" He said again.

This time Emma heard him and looked down at the little boy. "Regina?" Emma asked, she was afraid to be right, if he did mean Regina. It wouldn't be good for anyone, although Regina deserved the title of Roland mother. She had been acting like it for the past few months, but it wouldn't be easy for Marian or Robin.

"Yes!" The little boy said moving to Emma. "Gina!" He smiled. "Mama"

It was then that Robin realized that Regina was no longer at Granny's. He looked around and couldn't see her anywhere. He looked over and saw his Wife's confused look.

"Why is Our son calling The _Evil_ queen 'Mama'?" She said anger flashing over her features.

"She's no longer Evil Marian" Robin said jumping to Regina's defense.

"She was going to Kill me Robin!" She said turning her attention to her husband.

Neither they nor Emma paid attention to the little boy that wondered out of Granny's in search of his Mama.

"She's not! Ask anyone in this room and they would call her a hero!" He said.

"She's killed so many!"

"She's changed! It's been almost 30 years Marian!" Robin said moving and sitting in the booth. He stopped when he noticed that he couldn't hear Roland's voice anymore. He looked over to Emma.

"Emma, where did Roland go?" He asked trying to hide his panic.

"He didn't go back to you?"

"No" Robin got up quickly looking around.

"We aren't done talking about her Robin" Marian stated.

"Your concern should be our missing son" Robin said as he hurried out of Granny's. Marian ran after him, following him down the street.

Roland kept walking, looking around. He remembered how to get to Regina's, he found himself outside her door. He walked up to it and started banging his try fist on the door.

"Mama!" He yelled as he kept banging.

Regina opened her eyes when she heard banging, she was going to ignore it, but something told her that whew needed to answer it. She slowly got up and headed down the steps. She heard light banging, it sounded like a child. She wiped her eyes and opened the door to see Roland standing there. She looked around and gathered that he was alone.

"Mama" He said smiling before running into Regina's legs. She sucked in a breath and closed her door looking down at the child. She looked down and Roland lifted his hand, signaling that he wanted to be lifted up.  
"Oh Roland" She picked him up and put him on her hip. "What are you doing here? Where is your Father and Mother?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Papa is with a lady" He shrugged. "You my Mama silly" He giggle innocently.

She felt her eyes brim with tears, Roland thought that she was his Mama. It made everything else so difficult, forgetting Robin and moving on. She couldn't just leave Roland, she loved him.

She set him down on her counter and god him a glass of fresh Apple Cider.  
"Thank you" He said as he started to sip the juice.

"Roland" She said running her hand over his cheek. "You have to go back to your Father"

"You come?" He asked.

"No Roland. I have to stay here" She said a tear falling down her face.

"Why?"

Before she could answer there was another knock on the door.

"Roland stay here" She said as she moved him to a chair.

She quickly walked out into her foyer and took a breath before opening the door, she knew it would be Robin.

"Regina" He said trying not to smile. He could see the pain in her eyes. He could see the pain and his face fell. "I'm sorry"

She didn't see Marian. "I assume your hear for your son?" She spat. She could see the hurt look on his face, but she didn't feel bad. He basically just ripped her heart out.

"I would like my son" Marian apart harshly.

Regina closed her eyes and moved to allow them inside. She quickly walked into the kitchen to seed Roland right where she left him.

"Time to go home Roland" She said as she picked him up and her arms.

"Mama come?" He asked looking up at her. She looked over and say Marian angry and she couldn't tell what Robin was thinking.

"I'm sorry he ran off" She said softly before setting Roland down, expecting him to go to his father.

"Stay aware from my son" Marian said. "_Evil Queen_" Regina cringed as the word Evil came out of her mouth.

"Marian!" Robin said.  
"I didn't know he would follow me" She said softly, suddenly feeling alone and nervous.

"Thank you Regina, for caring for him" Robin said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't wanna leave Mama" Roland stated going back to Regina and taking her hand. Regina's heart couldn't take much more of this. She looked down at the little boy, then to his father. She felt the tears gathering in her eyes again.

"Roland, you need to go with your parents" She led the boy to Robin.

"I'm sorry Roland" She got on her knees. "You know I love you" She kissed his head. "I always will" She let a tear fall down her face. "Be a good boy" She backed away slowly.

"No please leave my home" She asked softly.

"Regina please"

"Robin lets go" Marian said.

"Go Robin, be with your family. Your _Wife_" She said trying to keep herself from crying.

"We need to talk" He said taking her hand. She ripped it away like he hand just burned her.

"No we don't, just go"

"Gladly" Marian said taking Robins hand and pulling him out of her house. She heard the front door close and the tears fell down her face.

_Evil never gets happy endings _That that she thought about as she cried. She was never meant to be loved. She vowed that she would let Robin be happy with his wife. He deserved his happy ending, if that meant without her, then so be it.

**I hope you like it! Please review! I will make this a story if y'all want! :)**


	2. Elsa

_One week Later_

Regina has been trying her hardest to avoid Robin and it had been working. She drove to work everyday and never went out. Henry had just called her and asked her to meet him at Granny's. She couldn't say no. She walked into Granny's and say Henry sitting at the counter and she smiled as she walked over.

"Hey Henry" She sits next to him.

"Hey Mom" He smiles. "How are you?"

"Better" I sigh.

"MAMA!" Regina turned around saw Roland running to her. She stood up and he ran right into her legs.

"Roland" She said tears in her eyes.

"Mama I miss'd you" He gave her grabby hands and she slowly picked him up. He snuggles into Regina's arms.

"Roland" Regina says sadly. "Where is your Papa?"

"He's with that lady, Maria'n" He said shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to see you Mama, I miss'd you"

"Roland you cant run off like that" Robin said as he came in looking around for his son. "Rol-" He stopped and looked up at Regina. "Regina" He said moving closer.

"Robin-I'm s-sorry here is Roland" She cursed herself for being so vulnerable in front of him. She tried to hand Roland to Robin, but he wasn't having it.

"Papa, I stay with Mama" He said clutching Regina's hair and wrapping his arm around her neck. Regina's mouth dropped open in shock. It was one thing for the little boy to call her 'Mama' it was another for him to want to stay with her _over_ his father.

"Roland, you have t-"

"Actually Regina, could you watch Roland for me? Marian and I wanted to spend sometime together and we haven't really had any alone time. Roland would much rather be with you than Little John" He smiled.

Regina didn't know what hurt more, seeing him smile at her or the fact he wanted her to watch his son so he could basically have _sex_ with his _wife_.

"P'ease Mama" Roland said.

"You really want to stay with me?" She asked.

"Yes! You my Mama! I wove you" He said innocently.

Regina felt the tears pooling in her eyes, there was so much emotions going through her body. Robin was looking at her, like he use to, but was asking her to watch Roland. Of course she wanted to spend time with the little boy, she loved him. She felt him hold on to her tight and she smiled down at him.

"You should do it Mom" Henry said breaking her out of her trance. She turned and saw her son smiling at her.

"Robin, did you find Roland?" Of course leave it to Marian to come in at the wrong time. _Again._ "What is he doing with her?" She spat.

"It seems Roland wants to be with Regina, he misses her and wants to spend time with her, I ask-"

"What kind of spell did you use on _my son_" She said cutting Robin off.

Regina scoffed. "Spell?" She was offend, how dare she accuse her of using magic on such an innocent child. "I would never hurt a child" Regina said subconsciously holding Roland tighter.

"Oh?" She said moving closer. "I don't want out son near this _Evil_" She said to Robin.

"She's not evil! Not anymore" Henry said from behind Regina.

"Henry, its alright" Regina breathed.

"She isn't Evil Marian she's_ changed_" Robin defended her, must to her surprise.

"Roland, you have to go" She sighed prying the little boy from her arms. "Your mother doesn't want you around me and I have to accept that." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"You my mama! You are!" He demanded.

"Roland" Marian said extending her arms.

"No! Gina my Mama! Not you! GINA!" He said getting angry.

"Roland sweetie calm down" Regina said trying to calm him.

"No!"

"Robin a little help?" Marian said.

"Roland, Regina is-" Marian cut him off. "Never mind, don't help."

"Roland honey listen" She took a breath because what she was about to say was going to kill her on the inside. "I'm not your Mama" A tear falling down her face.

"NO! You my Mama!" He demanded before running out of Granny's.

"Look what you did" Marian spat.

"Me? Look I get you hate me and I'm sorry I was going to Kill you, but your alive and well, so get over it. This is _NOT_ my fault" She said wiping the tear away and trying to remain calm.

"Yes it is! You ruined my family" She seethes.

"I did not! I backed off so you could _be _a family!" She spat back.

"You're all Roland talks about, Gina this Mama that!"

"Would you like to continue arguing or find Roland?" Regina said her anger flaring.

"Regina's right we need to go find Roland" Robin said. Marian rolled her eyes.

"Henry stay here in case he come back" She looked back at her son.

"Okay Mom" Regina left Granny's not sure if Robin and Marian were following her, but she didn't care. She started walking along the street.  
"Roland!" She called. "Please don't play games!" She yelled. She looked over and saw a frozen path. She knew it meant one thing. _Elsa_.

"Regina!" She turned and saw Robin running towards her.

"Any luck?"

"I think he might be with the Ice Queen" She sighed.

"Who?"

"Elsa, She's the queen of Arendelle. Also known as the Ice queen, her magic is Ice based" She pointed to the trail. "If I'm right, she was here" She sighed looking at the path. "The question still remains, how did she get to Storybrook"

"Emma?" He asked what she was thinking.

"_ICE QUEEN_?" Marian yelled coming closer, Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Queen Elsa" Regina repeats.

"You mean to tell me, The Ice Queen has my son?"

"That is what I said" Regina rolled her eyes getting tired of her already.

"Regina how do we find her?" Robin said drawing her attention.

She sighed and tried her hardest not to get lost in his eyes. She cleared her throat.

"Well, all we have right now is her trail. We need to follow it before it melts" She says looking at the path thats starting to disappear.

"Then we must go now" Robin states.

"We will need something warmer that that" She gestured to his jeans and shirt.

"_We_?" Marian said.

"Yes, We, you wont survive if you try to go after Elsa without someone who knows how to use magic. Light Magic" Regina clarified. with a wave of her hand, they were all dressed for a cold winter. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, thank you Regina for everything you're doing" Robin smiled and her knees went weak.

"I would do anything to save Roland." She chose her words carefully because with Marian there it could bite her in the ass.

"Or hurt him"

"Thats it!" Regina said moving closer to Marian. "You listen to me now and you listen good. I love Roland, I would do anything for that little boy. I would _die_ for him! Don't you dare accuse me of anything, you don't know _me_. You think you do, but you have no idea who _Regina Mills_ is. I am not longer the Evil Queen. So I suggest you keep quiet, because I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing for that little boy who wondered into the arms of a very dangerous Woman. Once we find him and bring him back you wont have to deal with me, until then, if you chose to come along. Stay _out_ of my way" She said turning on her heels and following the ice path, leaving a smirking Robin and baffled Marian.


End file.
